All in the family
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: johnny finds out he has a family, the final chapter is up!! please R+R
1. sister of mine

Johnny sat on the floor starring blankly at the T.V not really paying attention. "Knock", "knock!" Johnny's attention turned to the door. He stood pushed himself up and answered the door. There stood a tall girl about his age maybe a year or so younger than him, she had blue hair that stuck out all over the place large eyes and a priced nose and lip. She was almost as tall as he was and defiantly as thin, she wore a black red tank top with a blood red pentagram on the front and black pants and steel toe boots.  
  
She looked just like Johnny, every facial detail was the same, and it was like he was looking in the mirror but he saw himself as girl. "Who are you and what do you want?" Johnny asked. "You mean you don't know who I am?" she asked looking confused. "Nope" Johnny replied. "Kendra, your sister dummy!" she said coldly. "Sister? I have a sister?" Johnny asked himself. Kendra pushed past Johnny and dropped her black canvas bag on the floor. "Nice place you got here" kendra said sarcastically.  
  
"So um.. Kendra, what are you doing here?" Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Cant a girl visit her only brother?" kendra replied sappily. "Umm ok" Johnny said sitting down next to her. Johnny noticed kendra's bag moving he studied it carefully until he saw what was making it move. A large brown and black snake slithered out onto the floor. "Oh jasper there you are" kendra walked to the snake and picked it up and put it over her shoulder. "Wanna pet him?" kendra motioned the snake toward Johnny. He stared at the snake over her shoulder, its little eyes stared at him. " No I'm ok" Johnny baked away.  
  
"So really why are you here?" Johnny asked. Kendra sat down on the couch pulling jasper off her shoulder and putting him back into her bag. "Well." she looked over at him and paused. "I don't have much time. but I've done some terrible things Johnny, and I feel like you're the only one who will understand." She looked over at him to make sure he was listening to her. " Uh huh" he motioned for her to go on. "Like I said, I've done some terrible stuff" she repeated. "Like?" he urged her to go on. "I've killed several people." she spit out. He could see she was shaking, she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her bag and lit one she handed the pack to Johnny but he just tossed them back to her.  
  
"You shouldn't smoke you know" he told her. "I'm already going to hell what's the point?" she sneered. "Hell isn't what you think" he said under his breath. "What was that?" She asked "oh nothing" he sighed.  
  
~~SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? LET ME KNOW PLEASE REVIEW!!! MORE TO COME I SWEAR!~~ 


	2. me with hair and tits

Kendra had spent the night on her brother's floor and woke up early the next morning. She walked around the house looking for a bathroom. She walked down the stairs looking around. She opened the first door she saw hoping it was the bathroom. On the other side was her brother, Johnny, he hadn't heard her open the door because he was frantically stabbing someone. Kendra gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Johnny what have you done!?" she managed to cry out. "Oh shit Kendra" Johnny looked down at the Mangled body. "You killed that person!" Kendra pointed. "Well I mean you killed too" Johnny said uncomfortably. " Johnny, you got it all wrong! I didn't butcher them!" she shouted. "Well what did you do?" he asked, "here, let me explain" with a sigh they walked back up the stairs together. "Ok I killed people with my car, I lost control of the wheel and hit another car. They slid off the bridge and into the river, they all drown" she whipped tears from here eyes.  
  
Johnny had no idea what to say, his sister had done the least violent act of killing some one and he thought she was a murderer. "Hey, it wasn't your fault" Johnny handed her a tissue. She blotted her eyes and walked to her bag, jasper was still inside. She pulled him out and put him over her shoulders. She stroked his scales and smiled. Johnny was creeped out by that damn snake.  
  
Kendra hopped out of the shower feeling allot better than before she wrapped a bloodstained towel around herself and walked out into the house. "Hey Johnny you got some clothes I can wear?" she called out to him. He handed her a pair of black pants and a black shirt with Z? on the front. She quickly changed and ran back out. "How do I look? She asked laughing. "Honestly, you look like me with long hair and tits" Johnny joked. She punched his shoulder and sat back down she looked around the room when something caught her eye. Two small Styrofoam figures stood on top of a table. "Hey Johnny? What are those?" she pointed and he did not answer.  
  
~~MORE TO COME SOON PLUSE I SHOULD HAVE SOME PIC'S OF KENDRA UP REAL SOON SO STAY WITH ME!~~ 


	3. heaven beside you hell within

Kendra walked to the little statues on the table. "Don't touch those!" Johnny shouted. Kendra was surprised with his sudden out burst. "Sorry" she answered stepping back. She sat on the sofa next to him and pulled a photo album out of her pocket book. "Look at these old family pictures!" Kendra said smiling. She handed the book to Johnny. He took it into his lap and opened the page; the first picture was of a teenager about 16 sitting at a school desk with their hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"Is.is that me?" Johnny asked. Kendra shook her head yes. Johnny laughed to himself; " I had a pony tail?" he laughed again. Then he turned the page there was another picture of the same kid playing the guitar. "I played the guitar too!" Johnny was shocked at how little he remembered. The next picture was one of two children obviously Johnny and Kendra playing in the sand at the ocean. They couldn't be any older than 8. At first glimpse Johnny almost thought the kid was squee next door but then he looked closer and noticed a familiar scar on his shin, from when he fell off his bike when he was 5.  
  
Johnny closed the book and handed it back to her. "That's really nice Kendra" Johnny said. He faked a smile and stood up. "Hey, I umm. got to do something, stay up hear ok?" Johnny walked down stairs. He walked into a small room in the basement. There sat a tall thin girl with short blond hair. She wore blue jeans and a black hooded sweet shirt. Johnny talked to her for a while and then left to get an ax.  
  
Kendra walked into the room where she was sleeping, it had grown cold in the small house she grabbed a sweet shirt and pulled in over her head leaving the hood up. She walked down into the basement looking to see if her brother had any heating in his house. She looked at all the corners of the basement in search of a heater.  
  
Johnny stepped out of the room where he was getting his ax when he saw her, the girl from the room. She got out! He raised the ax and ran for her. He dug the ax deep into the girl's shoulders knocking her to her knees. Johnny looked down at the girl and noticed something that made him feel sick to his stomach. There was a blue chunk of hair hanging out from under the black hood. The girl in the room had blond hair. Johnny dropped to his knees and flipped the girl over.  
  
Gasping he saw her face. 


	4. like music dritfting in the air invisibl...

"Kendra!" Johnny gasped. Blood trickled from the corners of her mouth but to his surprise she was smiling Johnny took her up into his arms. "My god, I'm so sorry Kendra, I never meant to, I swear." A hot tear ran down his face. With a trembling hand Kendra lifted her pointer finger to his lips. "Shhhhh, its ok, please don't cry for me." She smiled again. "But.but you're the only family I know" Johnny fought back more tears.  
  
"Please Johnny I don't want you to remember me and be sad" she said as her breathing got heavier. Her eyes started to slowly shut. "NO KENDRA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" he shook her. She reached out and touched his face and with her last breath spoke " you were always my favorite brother, I love you" she let out a long sigh and shut her eyes. Johnny felt her body grow limp under his hands. He pulled her close to him and cried on her. She was the only bit of family he had known of and now she was gone and it was his entirely fault.  
  
Johnny pulled the ax out of his sister's back and threw it across the room. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He had dug a deep hole in his back yard where he buried her. He planted a few small flowers around it but he knew that soon he would forget what was there.  
  
It had been several days since the incident Johnny sat on his sofa with jasper coiled up on his lap, Johnny had grown to like that little snake, it took care of his rodent problem and he was awful cute. Johnny suddenly remembered something his sister had said, he was her favorite brother hence he had other siblings Johnny jumped up and grabbed the pocketbook off the floor. There it was an address book he flipped through it. He know what he had to do.  
  
THE END  
  
~~so how'd you like? Lemmi know, I need to know weather or not to make a sequel so hope 2 here from u all!!~~ 


End file.
